Broken Trust
by wondertastical
Summary: In just a month hiro has lost everything. He has been charged for felonies he was sure he would never commit. His friends have lost faith in him, and do not believe a word he says, and the law is after him. He sets out to make things right. His friends and villains alike are doing everything to stop him, and now he only has Baymax to help him. Obake is behind it all.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I got from a friend . Emeliaelsaelise so thanks for the inspiration. I appreciate all your reviews so keep writing them.**

 **This takes place after Kentucky Kaiju in the series.**

 **Before anything I do not own Big Hero 6 or its characters**.

Obake was sitting in his lair. His plan was failing time, and time again and Big Hero 6 were the ones he had to thank for that. He had to think. How to stop them. He needed them to be out of the way for the time being. He knew who they all were, but they didn't know who he was, as in what he truly was capable of . He kept their identities secret, and wasn't planning on giving them out to the public any time soon. He was very much interested in the leader of the group. A boy by the name of Hiro Hamada. The boy was full of potential, and yet he was wasting it on trying to stop Obake. He was the one responsible for keeping the team together. Obake figured the boy was in fault for ruining his plans. He needed to get rid of the boy, and not get rid of him forever just enough to to make the rest of the team weak. Without their fearless leader, they would be powerless to stop him. How could he though? He pulled up several pictures of hiro, he had. He had him both in and out of armor, some blurry, and some that caught every detail. When an idea hit him. He didn't have to worry about physically getting rid of him, what if he turned all his team against him. They would get rid of him for him, and he didn't have to do much. The only thing he needed to think about was how he was going to make something that was believable .

"Maybe a robot, but if the marshmallow robot was to scan him, there would be no proof." Obake thought.

"No it need to be something that is living, maybe get someone to join me." obake thought

"No what if they end up betraying me, I need someone that would be reliable, and realistic, and a perfect copy. Wait that's it! A clone, all I need is a few resources, and I can have everything I need to make a Copy of the boy who is completely loyal to me." obake said

He walked around his lair to the place where his pack of villiains were.

Globby was turning himself into chocolate, and eating himself while sitting on a bench.

"Do you really have to do that in this room, why not go to your dorm." momakase groaned.

"The dark scares me." globby said.

"You can make yourself glow." momakase said

"I want to be with people, and socialize." globby said "I'm lonely." he added

Momakase groaned, and kept cutting sushi at a table next to him.

"Why do you keep cutting sushi." globby asked

"It is delicious." momakase replied

"Yeah, but not if you have it every day. It becomes repetitive, don't ya think?" globby asked

"No." Momakease replied

"Hello, Globby, and Sushi queen, I have some work for you two." Obake said

"What is it, kidnap the kid you are so obsessed with?" globby asked.

"Actually no." obake replied

"Capture the buisnessman?" momacase asked

"No." I want you to work with the Glob, and distract big hero 6." Obake said.

"Work with him, ugh fine, are we allowed to hurt them?" she asked

"No I need them to be okay, but it's okay if some minor accidents happen, but not enough to throw them in the hospital." Obake warned.

"Okay, and we need you to distract them until I give the signal." obake said

"What about the stupid singing robot?" momakase asked.

"He has a very special mission, I am not going to let you know until you're done unless one of you, he said looking at globby decides to accidentally blurts something out." obake said

"When do we leave?" momakase asked.

"Immediately" Obake said.

Noodleburger boy was charging. Obake and the other villiains could not stand the horrible robotic singing. Obake did not want to remember the night when Noodleburger boy had been singing nursery rhymes in the middle of the night in the most creepy way possible. Obake always remembered to turn off the robot during the night or he would not be able to sleep without the paranoia of a robot walking slowly into his room, and making sure his step were soft but hearable only to smile, and laugh in his creepy way when obake jumped out of his bed, and screamed like a little girl. After that he had made a remote for the robot boy who thought everything was funny, and liked to sing the most annoying songs.

Noodleburger boy didn't mind, he was a robot. For this job, he needed the robot. The others would leave DNA traces, and he needed this to remain as quiet, and hidden as possible. He turned on the robot.

"Howdy, and hello Mister, what order can I get you today." Noodleburger boy chirped happily.

"I need you to help me get something very important." obake said

"An order on the important menu, what is you order?" Noodleburger boy asked.

"I need some DNA from a certain young boy. I need you to be quiet, and not talk at all during this mission." obake said

"Yes sir." Noodleburger boy replied.

"And no singing or laughing, not a noise, do you get it?" obake asked

"Yes sir." Noodleburger boy replied

"Yes sir what." obake asked

"Be quiet, and don't make a sound, get some DNA from the kid." Noodleburger boy said

"Yes, but not literally don't touch the kid. Go to his home, and find whatever you can find, and bring it all back to me, leave nothing out of place." obake said

"Alrighty mister." The robot said standing up.

"Alright go now, and do not worry about, Big Hero 6, they will be taken care of." Obake said

Noodleburger boy nodded, and walked away to go get his order.

Obake smiled his plan was flawless, the poor boy did not know what he was in for, he was going to make the boy pay, and obake wasn't the one to give him the punishment. It would be by the ones he loved the most.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews, and follows, I know it's only been out for like a day, but I really like this idea. I give credit, and 1ups Emeliaelsaelise once again for this idea. She's awesome. Anyways I had to post another chapter today! So Review if you like it, and I'll see you guys next chapter!**

Hiro sat in his garage working on one of his projects for school. It was something to help a train slow down for emergencies. Every student was working on their own demo, and hiro decided not to put it off like last time. He had sensor on his transit that detected the force of the train, and had magnets that would slow down the train, but not enough to jerk its passengers. He had to go with this idea, because Granville told him that he couldn't just make the train fly, and slow down in the sky, because it was too complicated. Hiro wasn't too happy about it, but he complied.

His train was now running perfectly, and it was all black with dragon eyes that were green, and some blue flames that came out at the front. He wanted to have his passengers travel in style. He had holograms of people in the city, and of course his best friends in the train, and he was quite proud of his work.

He got up after the last test where the dragon-train stopped perfectly even when the steering was simulated as broken. Hiro pimped his fist in the air in triumph. It had taken him quite a while for this to work. He could now relax, and Obake was silent, so that was good, wasn't it? He hopped on the sofa, and decided maybe he was going to take a nap. He had closed his eyes for a few minutes before he heard a squeal.

"Oh hiro this is such a cute dragon train." His aunt squealed.

Hiro groggily opened his eyes, and yawned. "Sure, sure, I'm tired." hiro groaned closing his eyes again.

"Hiro you haven't eaten much, so why not take a nap after eating your favorite chicken wings huh?" she asked

"Too tired." hiro said sleepily.

"Hiro you won't get energy if you don't eat. Gogo said you didn't eat lunch, and Baymax confirmed it. I promise you can sleep after a wing or two." she said.

"Fine" hiro said standing up, and almost falling over.

"Whoa there hiro, you don't want to give yourself a headache from falling." aunt cass said as she caught him.

"Yeah, sorry, just so tired." hiro mumbled.

" I get that, also if you're going to sleep, how about doing it in your room, it's cramped down here." Aunt Cass said

Hiro shrugged, and yawned.

They walked up to the kitchen. And hiro sat at the table, and rubbed his eyes. He downed a glass of water, and then slumped in his chair. His Aunt set a plate of chicken right next to him, and he ate a piece quickly. He forgot that these weren't any normal chicken, these were aunt cass's Spicest wings, and usually his favorite. They weren't his favorite when it was the only thing he had eaten that day. The burning sensation filled his mouth, and he felt a bit sick. He quickly filled his glass with more water, but it just made it worse.

"Hiro are you okay?" his aunt asked

Hiro ran to the sink, and coughed "Yeah maybe I should eat something a-bit calmer. I can't really stomach hot wings right now." hiro said

"Sure would you like some cassrole?" she asked

"No, something like an apple." hiro said

"Sure honey." his aunt replied handing him an apple.

"Thanks Aunt Cass." hiro said before grabbing his dish, and starting to wash it.

His aunt grabbed the plate from him.

"Nuh uh mister you are going straight to bed." she said firmly.

"Okay." hiro said walking up the stairs. He didn't have the energy to do anything, but flop on his bed, he was out like a light.

Baymax walked up to him, and pulled his covers up.

Baymax walked back to his charging station, and shrunk back into his suitcase.

(o-o)

Gogo was chatting with Honey Lemon about how annoying fred was that day. He tried to do everything to for her to notice him. He had even come to the lab, and kept asking her what she thought of the new movie that came out last night. She didn't have money to waste, and the rest of the gang was busy. Hiro was busy with his project. Wasabi was celebrations a sibling's birthday. Honey Lemon was at an art revealing, and Gogo had been dragged along with her. So she was angry fred didn't really pay attention before he spoke. Then he had the nerve to talk about comic books, and think she would even want to remotely understand what was going on.

"Seriously, fred want me to read his lousy comics." Gogo said

"Well, maybe you should at least try, he has asked you several times." Honey Lemon replied.

"Sure, but he keeps bothering me, and it makes me not want to even look at them." Gogo said.

"Well then just tell him it bothers you, you are really hard to read." Honey Lemon replied

"Really? I am not!" Gogo stated.

"You kinda are, I mean you're always acting tough, and secure." Honey said

"Yeah, but you can tell when I'm happy, right?" Gogo asked.

"Sometimes, but not really, you seem to have a barrier that blocks us from really telling how you feel." Honey Lemon said.

"Fine I'll tell fred, but only if you don't get involved." Gogo said

"How so?" honey Lemon asked.

"Don't come in, and act like a cheer squad, and no cameras." Gogo said.

Honey Lemon nodded,"Okay" she said.

"Oh, and one more thing, if I do this, no sticker parties this month." Gogo said

"But gogo, stickers." Honey Lemon whined.

"No more, I really don't like them littering my punching bag, it makes me feel cruel." Gogo stated.

Honey Lemon sighed. "Okay, but only for you gogo." she said

"If you want maybe Hiro wouldn't mind if you threw a sticker party at his house." Gogo said.

"I would, but you know how he is with revenge, well with pranks, not what happened with Callaghan." Honey Lemon corrected.

"Yeah like the time that the wrecking ball song started playing from Tadashi's laptop every time he entered a room last semester." Gogo snickered.

"Oh, and how he couldn't even turn it off, and missed half of class, and then he put it in his locker, and it wouldn't stop playing. Oh or when he gave morning announcements, and the song played just as he began to speak, and it was heard over all the speakers in the school." Honey Lemon chirped.

"Yeah, I remember that, and it was all because Tadashi had hidden his megabot, and wouldn't tell hiro where it was so hiro couldn't bot-fight so in order to get tadashi to tell him, he pulled that stunt." Gogo said

"I miss him." Honey Lemon said sadly.

"We all do." gogo said giving her an awkward hug."Sorry, I'm no good at this." she added.

"It's okay gogo, at least we're all here, and okay." Honey Lemon replied.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP." an alarm sounded.

"Great just what we need, we're having a serious talk." gogo yelled at her phone.

"Well, it's time to go help the city, where is it.?" Honey Lemon asked

"At an ATM? isn't that a little old school for these punks?" gogo asked

"Maybe there hacking into the system, let's go." Honey Lemon said

'Right behind you." Gogo replied.

(o-o)

Wasabi and fred we're already at the scene. They were fighting Globby, Momacase. They seemed to be just carrying bags of money.

"Really, isn't that old school for you?" Gogo asked.

"Stealing money is never too old school." Globby argued throwing a punch at them.

"Couldn't you just make yourself into money?" Honey Lemon asked

"I could, put that would be forgery, which is an even bigger crime." globby stated.

"It's really not." Honey Lemon replied.

"Like you know." Globby shot back.

"Hey where's NoodleBurger boy?" Wasabi asked

"He stayed, he would have distracted the mission." momacase said slicing at him.

"What is the mission?" Wasabi asked.

"LIke we would tell you?" Momacase asked.

"You should do yourself a favor, and tell us." Gogo said missing a side punch from globby.

"Fred jumped on globby from the other side, and blew a wave of fire at globby. Of course globby turned to fire, so now gogo was dealing with flaming punched.

"Fred, and honey, give us some cover." Gogo replied trying to act like the leader because hiro hadn't even answered her calls, and texts.

"Let's do this freddy." honey said happily.

Soon the place was covered in smoke, and gogo had gotten momacase, and globby immobilized.

They were both grunting, and they got them to the prison. Globby was covered in a concoction made by honey lemon so he was melting to the floor, and stuffed into a container that was inside of a jail cell.

Momacase smiled as she looked at gogo, don't worry you're not done with us yet." she said grinning.

"What do you mean, we've caught you." gogo said.

"Yes, but we will escape, and soon." Momacase said.

""You were dumb to think you could beat us." gogo said

"Or were you dumb to think we'd get caught so easily without a real fight." Momacase said.

"Whatever I'm going to bed." gogo said walking out of the cell.

Momacase flicked something from behind her ear, and spoke. "All is going according to plan, your stupid robot needs to hurry." Momacase said

"Don't worry, you'll be out by tomorrow, Didn't I tell you, if they think that you were beaten, then would be distracted to notice anything else. I promise you'll be out, but for now, patience is the key."Obake spoke.

(o-o)

Noodleburger boy had climbed in the window expecting the room to be empty. He had almost stepped on the bed, when he saw a lump on the bed, and realized the kid was still here. The robot was also here, which wasn't good. If the boy woke up, then obake's plan would fail. If the robot came up, then it would fail. Good thing his master had it planned. He opened up his head, and reached for a vial, and a syringe just in case he had encountered anyone. He quietly stepped on the floor, and then walked over to the boy. He was snoring softly. The problem was that he was sleeping on his side, and curled up. Noodleburger boy had to creep up to the other side, where he had the boys back in view. He quietly climbed on the bed causing it to move. If hiro hadn't been exhausted he would have woken up, and been surprised, but hiro was so out of it because of his project, that he was only half awake, and grumbled before turning to be on his left side. Noodleburger boy knew he would lost his chance. So he covered the boys mouth, before poking the boy at the back of the neck. Hiro tensed, and his eyes shot open for a second before the vials contents took affect, and his body relaxed, and his eyes closed groggily. Noodleburger boy looked at the suitcase, but the robot hadn't seemed to activate. He sighed in relief. He had two options. Go around the room to look for DNA or just take it from its source which at the moment was sleeping once again. The robot choose the latter. He walked over to the desk, and rummaged quietly through the drawers. He finally found a pair of tweezers, a small plastic bag, a pipette and a tiny petri dish. He walked quietly back to hiro, and took the tweezers, and plucked a few hairs of his head, and put it in the bag. Then he looked at the kids neck which had a small speck of blood from the injection, he used the pipette to put it in the petri dish. He placed them in the little compartments of his robot head, and then closed his head, and climbed out the window.

Neither the boy nor the healthcare robot stirred as the window slammed closed.

(o-o)

"I completed you order sir." Noodleburger boy said as he walked into obakes lair.

"Excellent." obake said holding out his hand.

Noodleburger boy handed him the petri dish, and small plastic bag.

"You did better than expected." obake said

"I do try Mister." Noodleburger boy said

"Yes, I see, now go on, and get on your charger." Obake said

"Yes sir." Noodleburger boy said climbing onto his charging port.

"Good, now stay there, there is more work for us to do." obake said

"Whoo-hoo, more orders!" Noodleburger boy exclaimed.

"Yes, more orders indeed." Obake replied darkly.


	3. Chapter 3

Obake gathered materials in his lab. He was designing what the clone was to look like. He knew it had to look almost exactly the same, be he couldn't quite get the hair right. Hiro's hair was messy, and a very unique thing about him. It had to be perfect, or hiro's friends would notice. He had gone through countless of picture of hiro, but he finally got his hair right. After putting the DNA samples into scanners, and having it copy, obake was glad to hear the whirring telling him that the clone would be ready in several hours. It was a long process, but Obake knew it would be all worth it when hiro was suffering for something he didn't do. Obake looked at the time. It was very late. Obake yawned. He guessed it was time to get to bed. He took a shower, and got on some pajamas. Then he went to bed. He sunk into his bed, and tried to fall asleep, but it was hard. Obake had a slight case of insomnia. Ever since the incident, it had become hard to sleep. Finally after what felt like forever obake found the blanket of sleep finally cover him.

Obake woke up the next day to a beeping sound. He realized it was around one in the afternoon. He Walked over to the machine after getting dressed. The clone was almost complete, it would be ready in a few hours. Obake grinned before deciding to hide in an alley near the lucky cat cafe to see how his enemy was doing.

(o-o)  
At the school the gang were all in the lab around twelve. They were waiting for hiro. Gogo, and Honey lemon had a class in an hour, and hiro said he had a plan, and a project to show them.

"Where's hiro, he said he would be here." Gogo said

"The little man's probably getting out of class late." Wasabi said

"Yeah sure, but his class should be out now, and we know how hiro tries to a least be somewhat punctual." Honey Lemon said.

"We can wait a-bit longer." fred said.

After twenty minutes had passed of calling, and texting hiro, hiro hadn't answered. Hiro had his phone on vibrate, and he had left it in the garage. They couldn't get ahold of him.

"What's up with him." Gogo said

"He would have told us, right?" Gogo asked

"Who know what happens, when it comes to hiro." Fred stated.

"Well me, and Honey Lemon have to get to class, if hiro comes, tell him he was too late."Gogo said "Also please slap him for me." Gogo added.

"Don't listen to the last part. Wasabi." Honey Lemon said as gogo dragged her out.

"Wasn't planning to." wasabi said quietly.

(o-o)

Hiro yawned. Before stretching. It was a friday morning. Hiro had a classes starting at nine, and ending around four. He yawned. He went through his day in his head. He had to meet the gang in a few hours. The short meeting was around twelve, and if this was his usual time it was around eight. He turned to his clock, and his eyes went wide. "Two fifty! Shoot, I'm late, why did no one wake me up?" Hiro said. As he shot out of bed, and quickly grabbed some clothes. He then was about to run out the door when someone caught him by the hood.

"Hiro, you are not going to school like that." His Aunt stated.

Hiro looked down, and saw his skin was black from his project from yesterday. He had been using oil, and of course the paint. He ran back up the stairs, and quickly shot into the bathroom. He took the quickest shower in his life, before running back down again with his hair still soaking wet.

"Bye Aunt Cass." he yelled running out the door.

His aunt had badly time to look before her nephew was gone. She didn't think that he would still be in bed. He usually woke up early, but last night probably took the energy out of him. She never thought to wake him up, because he was usually gone by this time.

Hiro had missed four classes, and he couldn't believe it. He never missed. This was unusual, and four classes might look bad on his grade. One of his professors was not lenient, so he most likely have to do a-lot of work, not like the professor liked him. He ran into his advanced physics class, and sat down. He was thirty minutes late because he had to take the bus, and it took a while since he missed it. He groaned, it was going to be a long day.

"Mr. Hamada, you do know coming to class late shows a sign of uncaring, and neglect. Also the project it due Monday, I hope you have it finshed." Granville stated. Hiro sighed."Yeah sure." hiro said quickly before sitting down. It was only thirty minutes of class before he was let out. It was kinda boring, because he knew half the stuff being taught. He still felt tired, and it made him think what was that weird feeling of someone putting their hand over his mouth yesterday? It was too blurry, and he didn't know if it was a dream or not.

Finally class was over so he walked to his lab it was empty. He had been working for twenty-five minutes when someone grabbed his shoulders, and turned his chair around.

"What your explanation hiro?" Gogo asked

"W-w-what?" hiro stuttered.

"You got all of us here at noon, and you didn't even show up. You said you had a plan, but was that a lie?" Gogo asked.

"N-n-no I just slept in." hiro said

"Hiro you never sleep in, did something happen?" gogo asked.

"Well I woke up, and my neck kinda stung, but there wasn't anything wrong." hiro said.

"I'll let you go, but don't let it happen again. Wasabi had to go to his job late, and Honey Lemon were almost late to our class." Gogo said

"Okay, I won't" hiro said

"Also hiro what happened to your phone?" gogo asked.

"Well I left it in my garage, and I stayed up for my project, and you guys are going to love it. Also I'm working on something for our team. It's going to be super helpful, and I was going to tell you I have a plan to catch Obake." hiro said grinning.

"That's great hiro, but please be punctual." gogo said.

"I will." hiro said.

After a few minutes on working on upgrades he decided to go home. By now he was really tired, and also very hungry. He had forgotten lunch. Hiro walked into the kitchen, and made himself a grilled cheese sandwich before sitting on the couch, and turning on a movie for him, and baymax to watch.

"I still do not understand much about movies." baymax stated.

"So they have a plot. In this one it's a bad guy that wants half the planet to disappear." hiro stated.

"That does not seem to be a good idea." baymax stated.

"He thinks it'll help the world." hiro said.

"But it will harm many people." baymax said.

"He's a villain, he doesn't care about the consequences." hiro said

"This man seems to have a deformed face." baymax stated.

"That's cause he's a villain, don't they all have deformities?" hiro asked

"Robert Callaghan was not deformed, he didn't't have damage externally." baymax said.

"Yeah, but his mind was kinda crazy when he tried to kill us." hiro said

"It is true. Villain have no physical injury, but they do have something wrong mentally, most of the time. This can happen due to stress, anxiety, and trauma." baymax said. "This man however has grown abnormally. He is large in stature, unlike you hiro." baymax said.

"Wait, what? Baymax I am not that short." hiro defended.

"You are significantly shorter than what this man appears to be." baymax stated.

"Baymax, he's a titan. He's supposed to be a giant." hiro said

"So he is not human?" baymax asked

"No he's a Titan, tie-tin. A giant, and he's not from this planet." hiro said

"So all t-t tie tins, have tall statures?" baymax asked.

"Most of them." hiro replied.

"Hiro you could not be a tie tin." baymax said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" hiro asked

"I have done the calculations on how fast a tie-tin grows, and you'd have to grow 5 inches per year to be that height." Baymax stated."If at your age you are only the height you are now, that would mean you don't grow as much as an average male of your age. Therefore you could not be a tie-tin if you are below average height of a human." baymax stated.

"Wait no I am fine, I'm right now in the age where I grow, I'm gonna grow way taller." hiro said.

"Hiro you received DNA traits more from your mother, than of your father. Since that is the case you aren't short because of your age, but it is your genetics." Baymax said.

"Wait so I'm not going to grow taller?" hiro asked

"The average height of a fourteen-year-old male is five feet, four, and a half. Hiro, you are exactly five feet, which is four inches below the average. With this information, and the genetics of you mom, you may or may not grow by a drastic amount." baymax said

"So I do have a chance?" hiro asked

"Yes, but I don't believe you will grow more than eight inches." Baymax said

"Yes, I'm gonna be a tall as tadashi." hiro pumped his fist in the air.

"That is not likely, tadashi had more traits from his father including the height genetics, but you might be able to surpass gogo." baymax said

"Well that's better than nothing." hiro stated.

"Why is there a talking mammal?" baymax asked pointing at the forgoten movie

"Oh that's a raccoon, and that's a story for another day." hiro said." I maybe should of had you watch all the other movies, before this, but oh well." hiro added

As they watched the movie hiro soon fell asleep next to baymax, both oblivous to what was in store for the boy genius tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Obake came home after watching hiro leave for school. The poor boy was exhausted, and his energy was absolutely drained thanks to that little injection Noodleburger Boy gave him yesterday. The poor boy had even slept in, and was still tired.

Obake came home to ringing, and smoke. He grabbed a book conveniently sitting on the desk to wave the fog away. He saw a faint green light, and he opened the door to his machine. It smelled of burnt skin, and blood, and chemicals, but it was all worth it when he saw the form of a perfect Hiro Hamada, that had his eyes closed, and was standing straight. There was nothing off about this hiro. His hair was flawless, and he had on hiro's trademark clothes. It was like having his enemy in his clutches which he would have soon anyways. He walked out of his lab, and grabbed a can of air freshener so that it didn't smell so horrid, but he forgot he had sent out the noodleburger robot to choose the scent, and of course he had chosen ramen noodles. Obake didn't know which was worse. Obake had lived off the stuff in college, and was grateful he had given them up. He didn't eat much anyways. He did love scones, but now he could only go when hiro's group wasn't near. Of course with this clone he could probably snag some. Obake picked up the not yet awake clone who was sleeping. Obake walked to a operating table, and set hiro clone down. He then shocked the clone, and the clone woke up. He blinked, and looked at Obake.

"Where the f-"

"Shhhh" obake interrupted, "and we don't use that language. You need to act like hiro." Obake said

"Where the fetch am I?" Hiro clone asked.

"That's better, you are in a lab, and are a clone of hiro hamada, you are hiro." obake said.

"And who is hiro?" hiro clone asked.

"Right now it is noon, and I need you ready by around ten. So I need you to watch these videos, and look at what he does so you can act like him." obake stated grabbing his hand, and leading him to a couch.

"Will this take long?" Hiro clone groaned.

"Perfect you already have his bit of sarcasm." obake said he pulled out a DVD, and placed it in a player. Hiro clones eyes stayed glued to the screen for hours, and obake watched hiro clone make the faces he was seeing. Obake watched with hiro clone. After seeing the videos of hiro for hour obake could see even more what an amazing and unique personality Hiro Hamada had. Hiro clone was almost ready to begin ruining actual hiro's life.

Obake described his plan to Hiro clone, and hiro clone listened carefully. Obake would not get his Villains out of prison, but he needed to start on a smaller crime, and what more than robbing a bank. It was easy, and HIro clone knew lock picking that to some of the skills obake transferred to him. Everything was in order, and nothing was going to stop him.

Gogo got an alert on the bank having a robbery. Someone had not been that stealthy, and the alarm had gone off.

By the time the got there the suspect was in a blue hoodie with a mask around his face.

"Put your hands up." gogo told the robber.

The robber did nothing, but gogo felt something knock her back, and the proceed to beat her, and tie her with a rope. There was no footprints, but the invisible force had her tied up in no time. She had to use her nose to call the rest of the gang. Wasabi and honey Lemon were also tied up as soon as they came by an invisible force that was strong, and fast. Fred was the last to come, and soon all of them were tied up individually then tied together.

Hiro's phone had run out of charge, and not a sound left its speakers as he got another call from gogo.

"Hiro pick up." gogo yelled into the message center.

She called again.

"Hey this is hiro i'm kinda busy ,but if you leave a message, and maybe $300 dollars I'd be happy to call you back, scratch that Just buy me a bag of gummy bears, and it's the same. Oh and don't forget your name, and number or I can't call you back at all hehehe." hiro's voice said

"Hiro this is important, get your butt over here." gogo yelled.

She called again.

"Hi this is hamilton's ties for those who are colorblind we're not available so tie some other time." hiro's voice said.

"Hiro I swear if you don't pick up I'm gonna." Gogo said before calling again.

"Hi this is hiro what do you need?" hiro's voice said

"Hiro thank goodness why didn't you-"

"Cuz I can't pick up right now, ha ya fell for it. Jk just leave a message" hiro's voice said

"Ugh hiro I need help just pick up." gogo said

Gogo dialed again.

"Hiro at you service." hiro's voice chirped.

Gogo stayed quiet hoping it was really hiro.

"Hello?" hiro's voice asked

"Anyone home?" hiro said again.

"Hiro it's really?"

"Cause I'm sure not, leave a message, and I'll see what I can do later." hiro said.

Gogo dialed again.

"Hi betcha wondering why I have so many voicemail messages. Well It's for scammers, and just because the same old gets boring if you've come this far you might want to stop calling. I have 10 more to listen to if you have time, but I don't so see ya."

Gogo stopped calling. Hiro was not going to pick up which meant that they were on their own.

Wasabi's blades were not cutting through this thick coil, and hiro was of course still not there. So they had to wait to the police arrived.

"Where's the big guy?" one officer asked.

"He's MIA for now." gogo said.

They were then untied, and they went home around 1 at night because the officers had more stuff to do, and it was all hiro's fault.

The boy genius was oblivious to everything snuggled with his robot best with the light of the T.V. still glowing in his sleeping face. His aunt had been too tired to check on him, after a busy day with a man who ordered 50 blueberry scones.

Obake was sitting in his lair with empty boxes around him.

"Sir you seem to look a little blue today." noodleburger boy said giggling.

"Stop goofing off, I don't find it amusing." obake said "You will never know the heavenly fruitful, and scrumptious taste that is a blueberry scone." Obake said.

Noodleburger boy was once again oblivious, "let's make a song of blueberry scone-"

Obake turned him off before he could begin. "That's my job, your job is to stop talking." obake said.

"I know what you did obake." a voice said causing obake to jump.

"What you you are my clone right?" obake asked.

"Oh so that's what you did you made a clone to turn them against me. SOrry it's not going to work obake." hiro said.

Obake backed away from hiro. "Impressive it took you shorter than expected." Obake said

"I know, but now it's time to head to jail." hiro said grabbing obake's arm.

Obake got his arm out easily, before he was backed up against the wall.

He clicked a button to get noodleburger boy awake.

But hiro snatched the remote, and clicked the robot off.

"Stay away." obake said

Hiro punched him in the jaw. Obake rubbed his jaw before he remembered something. "I thought your programming prevents you from harming a human being." obake said.

Hiro looked at him then smiled. "I got you I totally got you." hiro clone stated bouncing in the air.

"Yes you did, and that means we can go one with phase two." obake said now grinning.

Hiro clone kept bouncing, and obake left him to celebrate his victory.

Meanwhile the true hiro had slept through everything, and had no clue what was going on when he got up late in the morning, and had 57 missed calls.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiro yawned. He had never been so rested in a while. He felt like he could do something like climb a mountain, except there wasn't so many mountains near San Fransokyo. He stretched before he called out ow.

The red suitcase against the wall inflated revealing his favorite robot, and personal healthcare companion. "Good Morning hiro, it is currently a saturday, and the time is eleven a.m. The weather is cloudy, and there is a 63 percent chance of rain." baymax stated.

"Good Well I'm gonna head down to- wait did you say it was noon?" hiro asked.

"Yes the time is currently twelve'o one." Baymax stated.

"Oh shoot, I'm so busted, I slept in yesterday, and Gogo told me not to do that." Hiro stated.

"Hiro you have fifty-seven missed calls." Baymax stated.

"What! I'll go head over to them before they get madder!" hiro sighed."Well guess I'll go prepare myself fo my expected doom." hiro muttered.

"Doom is inaccurate." baymax stated.

"Not in this case hiro said running out his bedroom door ,and into the restroom with a pile of clothes in his hands.

After thirty minutes hiro was out, and ready to face his friends. He went downstairs to grab a donut when he saw Aunt Cass was placing food on the table, and hiro's friends were all they, and they did not look happy. Hiro sighed. He had to face the music, so breathed slowly before he walked down the stairs with a smile plastered on his face. He had to pretend like nothing had happened, because in reality he had no idea, and he had accidentally left his phone in the garage. Maybe he should go and get it before he faced his friends, but they would see him as the only way to the garage was through there, or he could go through his bedroom window like he used to do every time he went out to bot-fight. Hiro quietly went to the hallway closet, and went inside to find the rope he hid there when he heard a click behind him. Hiro turned the knob, but it wasn't budging, and now he was in a dark closet with who knows what.

He didn't want to kick at the door or else his friends would think he was hiding from them, which wasn't true, well maybe a little, but this was not his plan. Why did his aunt install a door with a lock on the outside, right so if they were robbed, they could be safe? Nope she had installed the knob backwards because of one night when she had learned he was going bot-fighting.

She had told him to grab his coat so he went to get his coat, and bang they had locked him up, and he had to promise to not go that day to be let out. He had but they told him he had to stay in there to learn a little lesson, and his Aunt didn't want to hurt him so she just left him there. He thought he would stay there forever, and had cried alone in that closet, it was very quiet, and he was sleeping when he felt someone poke him awake. He felt himself being carried, and realized tadashi was carrying him. It's okay little brother, I hope you're not too mad."tadashi had told him. "Hiro had only sniffled, tadashi instead of placing him on his own bed, had walked over to his side, and placed hiro next to him while rubbing his back, and helping wipe away his tears. Speaking words of encouragement, and comfort. "Hiro I could never leave you in there, but you really need to get through you brain that you could get hurt, and I love you so much it would hurt to lose you, or see you in pain." Tadashi spoke kissing him gently on the forehead.

hiro sighed. He now knew how tadashi had felt, except he had lost Tadashi, and it was painful. Tadashi wasn't going to get him out, and comfort him, and his knocks were week and feeble. Even though he had gotten rest, he wasn't ready to go break down a door, and he was in a closet close to his room, and it was quiet, not to mention it brought back memories. Hiro was annoyed at how small he was that his head didn't even reach the first shelf. Hiro sat there for what felt like hours. He now had time to think of tadashi, and it made him so sad. He had always been able to distract himself, but with his friends not super happy and with nowhere to go his thoughts got the best of him. With that he drifted off to sleep with nothing else to do.

After an hour he heard a squeak of the door opening, and Aunt Cass was standing there shocked . "oh hiro I'm so sorry." Aunt Cass said hugging him.

Hiro just looked at her, and turned his head away not wanting her to see him weak. "It's okay honey, why don't we go down to breakfast, well lunch." Aunt Cass said.

Hiro nodded. Standing up." I'm sorry aunt cass I didn't mean to-" hiro started.

"Shhhh it's okay hiro I'll get the doorknob removed, that was not one of my best ideas." Aunt Cass said.

Hiro only nodded and followed her to the kitchen where all his friends were. His friends did not look angry, they were just concerned. Gogo's eyes showed worry, and Honey Lemon rushed up to him, and gave him a hug. "Hiro where have you been, we tried to call you, and when we got here around noon we couldn't find you." Honey Lemon said hugging him.

"I was in the garage." hiro said the lie coming easily to his lips, he didn't want to tell them he accidentally locked himself in a closet. That was not only something that brought him memories, but it was kinda embarrassing.

"Oh" honey Lemon said

"Yeah" hiro replied.

"Hiro where were you we were tied up for like 4 hours, and couldn't get ahold of you." gogo said, and I had to type the police number with my feet. You broke your promise." Gogo said

"I know, I fell asleep, and was exausted." hiro said

"Wait you got tied up?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Yeah in a moth problem, hiro knows how to solve them so I really needed help." gogo said

"What was it about the police?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Oh we saw a cat up in a tree, and thought baymax could help." Fred said

"We're gonna head down to the garage." gogo said.

"Sure but make sure hiro eats his breakfast, it's eggs, bacon, and a donut. He can't skip it today." Aunt Cass said.

"Will do come one hiro we have some stuff to talk about." gogo said leading him down.

Baymax was already in the garage, when he saw hiro he waddled over to him.

"Hey baymax." hiro said happily.

"Hiro your neurotransmitter level were low so I thought to let you be alone." baymax stated.

"It's okay baymax, I'm okay now." hiro said

"Now hiro where were you?" gogo asked.

"I was asleep." hiro said walking over to his phone. "See my phone hasn't even lost battery." hiro said holding it up.

"Hiro you promised." Gogo said

"I know, but that sleep was very much needed, it really won't happen again." hiro said.

"It better not hiro, now the bank has lost half it's stock, and there's a new villain in town. He had something that beat us, and we couldn't see what it was. We asked krei if he lost any buddies, but he said they were all accounted for. There was something familiar about the thief though." Honey Lemon said.

"I don't know, how bout we check out the site, and see what we find." hiro said.

"I don't know hiro we looked around, but I guess you weren't there. We can go look again." Honey Lemon said.

"Yeah let's go little man." wasabi said. "And for the record it was 5 hours not 4 hours." wasabi said.

"Sorry guys." hiro said

"No problemo." Fred said

Soon they had taken wasabi's car to the bank. It didn't look like it had been stolen from from the outside, but inside it was trashed. The carpet was a little ripped out, the walls were collapsing, it looked as if an earthquake happened.

Hiro saw all the rubble, and the bank was closed. The vault was opened, and it was empty. They looked around, but there were no clues who could be the suspect. No footprints, and certainly no traces of fingerprints. This person knew what they were doing. The vault seemed like it was blasted with some sort of chemical solution. Honey Lemon thought it looked a-lot like something she would do. "Maybe it was globby, because that chemical reaction was a recipe only for know of. The team, krei, and globby.

The rest of the gang couldn't find any clues, but they didn't give up. They went to the other room. Hiro was about to go when something hidden in the rubble caught his eye. He saw his friends searching the other room, so he carefully removed the rubble. He saw to red dots that were changing to blue. He carefully put his hand underneath the rubbles, and pulled it out as the rumble tumbled almost onto of him. Gogo ran to his side, and he only had time to stuff the thin into his pocket.

"Hiro are you okay, did you find anything?" gogo asked.

"No it just fell." hiro lied.

"You got to be carefu when it comes to rubblel." fred stated.

"No kidding hiro said.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm tired, it's been quite the night." Wasabi said.

"Agreed." fred said

"So how bout we all head over to the cafe down the street, and order Bobas." Wasabi said

"How about hiro's aunt's cafe." fred said

"Fred my aunt's cafe is the cafe down the street." hiro stated.

"Right my bad." fred apologized.

"No biggie fred." hiro said

Soon they arrived at the cafe, and had ordered the bobas. Gogo choose strawberry for Honey it was was Rose for Wasabi it was passionfruit, and for hiro he choose Mango. Fred ordered a Dragon fruit.

When their bobas were brought to the table aunt cass was beaming. Hiro you really made Miss Masudas day with that joke you told she whispered.

Hiro smiled before looking at his friends. "Um thanks?" he said quietly.

"No thank you hiro" she said walking away.

"Now hiro was confused." he hadn't told a joke, and muss less to Ms. Matsuda, something definitely was going on.

"So what was the joke hiro?" fred asked.

"Oh I didn't think I told her a joke, maybe it's he memory cuz I tell her some jokes sometimes, but not today." hiro said.

"Makes sense." wasabi said.

Once they were all finished with their bobas his friends had to go. Once they all left hiro went up to his room after getting ready for bed. He pulled out what he found under the rubble. It was something he had been working on. To anyone it looked like two red lasers but hiro flipped a tiny switch on the side. The eyes soon had teeth, and a body, and it was none other than his Megabot he had been upgrading for no other reason than he was bored. He remembered it had been going nuts, and he lost track of it. He walked over to his desk, and pulled out the remote. He looked at it. Nothing seemed out of place, and Megabot seemed to be functioning properly. He checked out it's new invisibility feature, and it looked like nothing had been tampered with so he must of accidentally made a command line when he found it ran out his window, and he couldn't find it. He was glad to have it back.

"Hiro does you small robot have something to do with the robbery earlier?" baymax asked.

"I don't know baymax, but this doesn't make sense."hiro said.

"Hiro I believe you must get some rest tomorrow is a new day." baymax stated.

"I'm not talking to anyone tomorrow, I'm gonna figure this out, plus I finally know what project I can work on next." hiro said

"Hiro that is excellent news." Baymax said.

"Yeah it is, I just hope I can keep my promise to Gogo." hiro sighed.

"It is understandable to be sad, but all will be well. Your team did not show any signs of anger, I only sensed concern." baymax said.

Hiro smiled, "Thanks baymax, you know just what to say." hiro said.

"I am happy to be of help." baymax said happily.

"Well I guess I should hit the sack." hiro said.

"Hiro you bed would be a better option than the sack." Baymax said.

"Just an expression." hiro said.

"Oh, what does it mean." Baymax asked

"Well it's when you want to go to bed, which is expressed as a sack." hiro said.

"Then I too will hit the sack." baymax said.

"Baymax, you need to charge." his said

"Don't worry, it is just an expression." baymax said going to his charger.

Hiro chuckled. "Goodnight Baymax." Hiro said.

"Good Night hiro, do not let the bed bugs bite." baymax said.

Hiro chuckled and closed his eyes. "I won't baymax." he said letting sleep overtake him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry if I've haven't updated enough. Finals week is coming up, and well I realized I'm working on 4 stories at a time, so I'm updating at least one or two of them once a week. Anyways, so here's chapter 6. I liked it, it was a somewhat calm chapter. It'll be getting intense real soon. Again I don't own Big Hero 6 it belongs to disney, and Marvel Somewhat. Anyways I'll try to update this again maybe this week or next. So without further adieu. Chapter 6.**

Obake smiled as hiro clone walked through the doors holding an assortment of things. From Small necklaces, to glass statues Hiro clone had been around town stirring trouble. He had stolen from stores, but left no trace, and obake had made sure to hack into all the cameras. Now the store owners were going to go crazy at the end of the night when the took stock, and the museum as well. Several gold bars had also been taken. Along with artifacts that culminated the beginning of San Fransokyo. Hiro clone had chocolate smeared over his face as he walked in and obake saw several chocolate bars in hiro clone's pocket.

Then he saw hiro clone was smiling but scratching his arm which was red and covered with hives.. Obake didn't know what to do. Hiro's brother had never mentioned this problem during his talks with the robot. Obake was confused, Hiro had never showed signs to an allergy, but luckily it was a mild one from what obake could tell. It was just hives, but still Obake knew a hospital would be required. He didn't have an epipen, and usually instead of a first aid kit he had a robot part kit. Obake usually had robots get damaged or broken, but not humans. Obake had Hiro clone sit down, and went up to the attic, and came back with a cloth. It was one of the invisibility cloths from Krei., except it had been sown as an outfit. Obake flipped the remote, and now standing in front of hiro clone was krei.

"Ooops" obake said flipping it again, and now he was Gogo

"Nope not that one." obake said again flipping the switch." now he was noodleburger boy. "Stupid Karma." obake muttered before turning into Aunt Cass.

He heard some snickers behind him, and saw clone hiro rolling in laughter still scratching his arms.

Obake facepalmed.

"You need to calm down." Obake said sternly.

"Sorry master." Clone hiro said still snickering.

"No stay in character, I'm Aunt Cass to you." Obake said grabbing clone hiro's arm, and dragging him to his small car. Obake helped buckle up hiro clone, and they drove to the hospital. Obake walked in, and the doctor rushed over to hiro clone. The doctor looked at Obake Cass, and gave him a glare. "Back Already it's only been a month. "Seriously what was it this time, a zombie attack?" the doctor asked.

"No I didn't remember to buy an epipen." Obake said in a high pitched, but as authentic as he could voice of hiro's aunt.

"Hmmm, you seem different." the doctor said.

"Oh I just had a cold, and you know the weather, and pollution." Obake Cass said.

"Alright we'll have him out in like 15 minutes, it's a good thing you brought him when you did." The doctor said "his peanut allergy would have gotten way worse." the doctor stated.

"Well you know me, always prepared." Obake Cass stated.

"Which is why you forgot an epi-pen." The doctor stated.

Obake Cass glared at the doctor with a look that could kill.

"Well good, but please try and keep this kid out of trouble, he's like the disaster child. He's been here several times this year for random accidents. He always throw a fit, good thing we had a sedative ready before you came. He really doesn't like this place, does he? Of course it's understandable because of what happened when he was very young." The doctor said.

"What happened again?" Obake Cass asked.

"Well you know he broke a few bones from a car crash when he was three, and his parents died in the hospital. He also hated the sterile environment, and the fact he was alone for a day or two. It wasn't this hospital, it was several states away, and his older brother hadn't gone on that trip, because it was for his parents work and of course he was in school. Anyways the kid was said to cry himself to sleep. He didn't cry in front of the doctors, he waited till he didn't see anyone, and then he would cry. Anyways this kid has come far, but still I wouldn't blame him for hating this place." The doctor said

"Me neither." Obake Cass said.

"Okay well he's all ready to go, and Since it is a Sunday night, we'll let you go as soon as you sign some papers. He has school tomorrow doesn't he?" the doctor said.

"Yes" Obake Cass replied

"Well then you're free to go, make sure he stays away from peanuts." The doctor called.

Obake left , and as soon he was in the car he flipped the remote, and drove then he heard hiro clone giggling.

"What?" Obake asked angrily.

"Nothing Momacase." hiro clone giggled.

Obake just flipped the switch, and sighed in relief when hiro clone had stopped laughing. They got out of the car, and went back into the warehouse, where obake called home. Obake ripped off the invisibility suit. Obake then went through all the candy Hiro clone had stolen making sure nothing had peanuts or were made within a facility where they used machinery the processed peanuts. After that Obake sent hiro clone to bed. Hiro clone was reluctant to go to bed, but Obake won in the end. Obake then went to sleep his plan about to go to it's most important phase yet.

(o-o)

Hiro thought Sunday went well. No one had called in for robberies, and time to look around for clues. There wasn't a ton. There was fingerprints on the robot remote, but they were his own. Nothing showed it had been tampered with in the code, and so far in the crime scenes there was no DNA or sign anyone had caused the crime scene. He had called the prison and Obake's minions were still there. Glooby had stayed in the little container, and Momacase still was wearing the jumpsuit with her hair down so she couldn't hide anything, and they had the best security. At night hiro decided to go to bot-fights again to see if anyone did anything suspicious. He didn't tell baymax, and he certainly didn't tell his team.

He actually changed his favorite jacket for a black one. He changed his normal shoes out for a pair of red converse, and changed his normal t-shirt for one that was white with the San Fransokyo Ninjas Logo on it. Tadashi had bought it for him a while ago, but hiro wasn't really into the Ninjas at the time, heck he wasn't super into them now, but it made tadashi feel closer to him. Especially in situation where he felt less safe than usual. He zipped up his hoodie, and quietly climbed out the window so he didn't wake his Aunt. He walked down the alleyway making sure to keep his hood on. It was most likely Yama that had taken his bot, and was succeeding in hacking it. So hiro decided he would sneak into his office so that he could find out the truth.

Hiro was very quiet. He made no sound. He saw most of the fights were with yama, and it looks like he just started his streak of winning. Hiro quietly walked up the stairs into yama's lair. Nothing seemed out of place. He looked around in the drawer, but there was only a random USB, and several wrappers of white rabbit candy. He didn't find anything at all. He did find a remote, but it did nothing, except make Yama lose. He heard Yama yelling for them to go to his office. HIro quickly hid in a closet. They didn't find him, and as soon as he heard no one, he ran down the stairs as quick as his legs could carry him.

"Hey come back here!" he heard yama yell behind him, but hiro was running too fast, and he had had a head start. He slid through the hole in the fence as he heard police sirens running. He thankfully missed the police, and quickly climbed the window. He sighed in relief. He quickly changed into his pajamas, and hid his outfit in the depths of his closet. He then slipped into bed, but had a hard time falling asleep. It didn't make any sense. He found nothing that showed Yama was the one responsible for the robbery. His Megabot did not respond to Yama's remote, but what about the remote yama was using, that had to be it. Yama was the one responsible for the robbery. Though that was a plausible answer, he still didn't feel right. If it wasn't yama that had done it, than who?


End file.
